


Simon Says

by PatterCake



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: An au where Simon is made into a denizen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Simon is painful to write I hate how he thinks so much. I'm gonna write something else after this to detox no wonder the ghom died of Simon induced indigestion imagining having this poisonous bellend in your body. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy.

Simon stared in disbelief as Grace floated to the train on what seemed to be birds and landed. It wasn't the perfect, flawlessly executed 4th position landings she smugly pulled off after leaping into battle, but it was just as unbelievable. 

The wheels he'd been sure had crushed her hadn't hurt even a hair on her head. Part of him was relieved. Part of him was disgusted at himself for feeling that. Grace had betrayed him- she'd turned her back on their, no, HIS values. She'd sided with the false conductor. She'd decided that denizens, the nulls they'd always spat on, were more important than him. She'd abandoned him just like Samantha had and then come to rub it in his face. She was a void. And who felt sympathy for voids? Who cared about them? Who still foolishly clung onto stupid affection and desire for a traitor? 

Not Simon Laurent leader of the Apex for sure. He had the highest number. He was the leader. He could see that The Apex were flocking to Grace- no, not Grace. Flocking to the traitorous void and he would take back his army. 

A sound made him freeze before he could resume their fight. It was a sound that was burned into his mind. It had been following him in his nightmares since he was ten and he'd recognise it anywhere. 

The ghom shrieked again and pounced on him just as he turned around. It knocked him onto the rusted surface of the bridge and the rancid smell of wasteland dirt hit him. Simon whimpered and tears streamed down his face as the black sacs on its underside twitched hungrily.

He knew what was going to happen to him. Just as he knew that there was no way Grace would save him now. 

No one would save him now. It was just him- a lone soldier against the world. He was going to have to save himself. 

Or at the very least keep his soldier's dignity until the very end. 

The ghom started draining him. His skin burned as it was peeled off but Simon wasn't going to give the ghom, or the train, or Grace and the other voids, or the nulls, or anyone else in this disgusting unfair world the satisfaction of seeing him wither away. With the rapidly disappearing energy he still had Simon flung himself off the rails into the wheels. 

The last thought Simon had as he fell unconscious was that this was a strangely fitting way for him to die. Crushed by the wheels of the train he'd died protecting from lies and nulls and at the end of it all, even his friend Grace. 

Then everything went black. 

When Simon came to he awoke to the worst pain he'd ever experienced. Half of his face was missing and so was most of his skin. His clothes and hair were crusty from dried blood and his own powdered flesh. 

Simon wasn't sure if he was in darkness or if his eyes had already been melted away. 

The loud grind of the train wheels told him he was under the train. He strained his bleeding ears and heard what sounded like the ground whizzing past underneath him with a hissing sound. He must have fallen under the wheel, caught on something, and been suspended above the tracks. 

He was in so much pain he'd rather have died. 

Then everything stopped. The train wheels grinded to a halt and he swung painfully. For a moment everything was still- save for a distant sound like metal folding itself. Almost like the bridge folding before a train car shifted

Oh no. 

The train car flew up into the sky, knocking Simon loose to fall onto the car underneath. He was knocked into the gutter meant for pods and instantly blacked out again. 

When Simon next came to he wasn't alone. But it wasn't the company any Apex member wanted to be in. 

"Hello Passenger!" Came a cheerful shrill voice, "wakey wakey rise and shakey! We have a lot of things to do, **such as writing your obituary…** " a sadder voice finished.

"What?" Simon croaked hoarsely and struggled to sit up. But it was no use. He was too weak. "Where am I?"

" **Welcome to the engine it's nothing special. Good thing you can't see anymore I didn't know I was going to have guests so I didn't clean.** Oh it's so exciting to have visitors! Even if you are only here because a pod crashed into you and got broken." 

"What the? The engine?" That must be how he was still alive. Whatever this thing was it must have hooked him up to something. What even was the creature he was talking to? What had this much power and lived in the engine? "One One!" 

Simon exploded with rage "You took over the train! It's all your fault! It's because of you that Grace and- and-" Simon couldn't put into words how much he'd suffered and how much One One had taken from him. And at the thought of Grace's smiling face slowly morphing into the sobbing, frightened person he'd left behind something inside him clenched up. "and everything is all because of you! You brainwashed people!"

" **Yeah well anyway,** " sad one said dismissively, " **it looks like we're gonna have to send a 'sorry your loved one died on the train. Oopsies!' letter to your family. What's your name passenger?** " 

"I can't believe you don't even know my name! I'm Simon Laurent leader of the Apex and I-" Simon began narrating

"Oh wow looks like I have a fan!" Glad One interrupted, "We can do autographs later- **but will he want an autograph when he's dead?"** Sad one asked.

"Don't be silly everyone wants autographs!" Glad one answered. 

The computer finished pulling up his passenger file and one one inspected the data. "My you've been on here for a long time and… oh dear. You can't really tell from all the dried blood and ripped grunge fashion but looks like your number got pretty big huh."

Simon didn't have enough of his features left to smirk so he just grimaced painfully. "Numbers are power. You'll never get me off my rightful train now, false conductor. I don't care if I can't save anyone else. I don't even care that I couldn't save Grace. At least I'll get to stay here." 

"So you want to stay on the train?"

"Yes of course! Who in their right mind would want to-" Simon began but One one was no longer listening. 

"Oh. Well. Hmm… that changes things. You know… I don't like wasting things. Orbs don't come cheap and if we get informed consent then I guuueeess it's okay for us to just tweak you a little. **I mean you are going to die anyway it's better this way really.** " 

Tweak him a little? What was the robot talking about? Whatever it was Simon didn't want to find out. He tried to move again but it was no use. 

"Steward- bring me the cannon." One one commanded. There was a scuttling sound like a huge metal spider crawling across the floor- Simon's heart started to pound and he felt himself about to pass out again. 

"Doo doo doo doo I'm putting the making in making new friends!!" One one said cheerfully as he slotted an orb into the cannon, levelled it with Simon's bleeding body, and pressed fire. 

There was a flash of pain and then something happened to Simon's body. His pain slowly vanished and was replaced with a strange feeling. He felt stiffer somehow. And the freezing cold of the engine suddenly vanished. 

His eyesight returned and his eyes instantly locked on the hated white ball. So the stupid robot had decided to let him live- what was it with people he wanted to kill saving his life today? As if he wasn't going to try and kill them anyway. He tried to lunge at him but his body didn't obey his command. He still couldn't move. 

Simon looked down at his body. He hadn't been healed. He hadn't been saved. He'd been turned into wood. His hands were the carved hands of a wooden puppet and his clothes had been replaced with a soldier uniform- like the sort his figurines wore. 

Except he was the figurine now. 

One One raised his tiny stubby arm in a salute and said words that struck unimaginable horror into Simon's heart "Hello new denizen!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this after seeing all the stuff people were posting about Simon becoming the very thing he hates as punishment. I don't like him very much after what happened lol... 
> 
> I don't have too many ideas for this beyond Simon being a puppet denizen that operates Similar to the game Simon Says- as in the passengers have to tell him what to do to solve puzzles so he doesn't have any free will. Pretty hellish existence don't you think. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions go ahead!


End file.
